


To throw a Hail Mary

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fix-It, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Лютик едва не уходит. [01х06]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 26





	To throw a Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).
  * A translation of [To throw a Hail Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110404) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9535279).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Лютик едва не уходит.

Он знал, что с появлением Йеннифэр всё изменится в худшую сторону. Когда они вдвоем с Геральтом, Лютик может хотя бы иногда надеяться, воображать, что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной его чувства окажутся взаимны. Но Йеннифэр — живое напоминание, что ему навсегда отведена роль лишь второй скрипки. В лучшем случае.

Лютик старался закрывать на это глаза. Каждый раз, когда Геральт с томлением смотрел на чародейку и, невзирая на все его жалкие попытки обратить на себя внимание, всё равно возвращался к ней. Он мог лишь цепляться за мысль, что ничто не вечно, что Йеннифэр, как и всегда, уйдет и они снова останутся вдвоем.

Но и этому не бывать.

Глаза щиплет от слез, а в груди щемит. Лютик едва не уходит — ведь что может ждать его, кроме отказа? Стоило только объявиться Йеннифэр, как Геральт сразу же о нем забывал. Утомленный и уязвленный, Лютик правда хочет уйти, хочет, чтобы боль стихла.

Он подумывает вернуться домой, что само по себе абсурдно. Лютик уже давно успел позабыть, что такое «дом» — он сам избрал жизнь, полную приключений, и не привык к спокойствию. Ближайшее, что похоже на «дом», — это мир и тишина, нарушаемая лишь его болтовней, когда они с Геральтом ставят лагерь либо бредут вместе с Плотвой. Большего и не надо. Он успокаивается и слышит, как внутренний голос шепчет: «Здесь. Твое место именно здесь».

Лютик знает Геральта больше половины жизни и едва представляет своё существование без него. Прошло двадцать два года, как-никак. Именно поэтому в груди клокочет безудержная злость.

Много воды утекло с тех пор. Лютик заслуживает куда большего. Если Геральт и правда хочет прогнать его, то пусть хотя бы удосужится расстаться как следует — затянуть долгий, душещипательный разговор, объяснить что да как и наконец поставить точку в их дружбе длиной в двадцать два года.

Может, для ведьмака двадцать два года — всё равно что миг, но не для него. Он не уйдет так просто, не сдастся без боя. Не бывать этому.

Направляясь к Геральту решительным шагом, Лютик собирается накричать на него — внутри бурлит ярость, а кулаки так и чешутся. Если Геральт считает, что может как по щелчку пальцев избавиться от него, сказав лишь пару грубостей, то ошибается. Лютик всякое слыхал по молодости, и, справедливости ради, ведьмаку ещё учиться и учиться. И сейчас он выскажет ему всё накипевшее…

Только вот Геральт стоит, повернувшись спиной, и настолько напряжен, что любой другой решил бы, что тот готовится сразиться с монстром. Любой, кроме Лютика. Сцена до боли знакомая. Сдавливает грудь, и в голове Лютика остаётся лишь одна-единственная мысль: он не оставит Геральта. Потому что Геральт — одна из немногих неизменных, вечных вещей в его жизни. Лютик не хочет, чтобы всё заканчивалось именно так.

Он делает первое, что приходит на ум. Нечто совершенно отчаянное, если не самоубийственное, с учётом возможного катастрофического исхода. Вместо того чтобы накричать, Лютик подходит ближе и, прижимаясь к спине Геральта, как можно крепче обнимает.

Если Геральт разрубит его надвое за подобную выходку — то так тому и быть. По крайней мере не придется уходить на тот свет самому.

Геральт не разрубает его надвое — напротив, замирает на месте, опустив руки по швам. Лютик же цепляется за него, надеясь, что этого окажется достаточно.

— Что ты творишь? — в конце концов рычит Геральт, да только не возмущенно, а скорее ошарашенно. За столько-то лет знакомства не ошибёшься.

Глаза Лютика лихорадочно горят, а в горле стоит раздражающий комок. Он ещё сильнее обхватывает Геральта руками, потому что едва ли навредит и потому что правда не хочет отпускать. Обниматься, конечно, несколько неудобно из-за меча на спине, но какая сейчас разница.

— Ты — придурок, — первым делом говорит Лютик с легкой дрожью в голосе. — Может, ты и хочешь, чтобы я ушел, но я останусь. Тебе назло. — Он делает глубокий вдох, надеясь совладать с бушующими эмоциями, но тщетно. На глаза набегают жгучие слёзы. — Пожалуй, тебе не помешают объятия, — добавляет он, зная, что прав. Обычно Геральт ведёт себя столь несдержанно из-за боли — настолько сильной, что не представляет, как с ней справиться. — Придурок.

Геральт мог бы избавиться от него. Давно мог запрыгнуть на Плотву и оставить позади, толком не попрощавшись. Мог уйти много лет назад, после их первой же встречи. Удрать в одиночку с утра пораньше, вместо того чтобы разбудить.

Лютик не позволит Геральту безнаказанно посылать его на все четыре стороны и называть единственной причиной всех несчастий. Брехня собачья. И хотя на мгновение, когда Геральт выплеснул на него всю свою боль, Лютик искренне усомнился во всем, что когда-либо знал о себе, о них обоих… Он всё равно отказывается верить, что ведьмаку всё равно. Двадцать два года знакомства твердят об обратном.

Геральт мог бы уйти в любой момент, а оттолкнуть сейчас — и подавно. Но он не вырывается и понемногу расслабляется, а затем обхватывает запястье Лютика.

И, положа руку на сердце, если бы не произошедшее ранее, то Лютик разрыдался бы от облегчения.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — наконец осмеливается спросить он, надеясь услышать, что буря уже точно миновала. Надеясь, что не придётся в одиночку удерживать их двоих на плаву.

Геральт молчит, мучительно долго молчит, но не отстраняется. Стискивает руку Лютика ещё крепче и небрежно бросает:

— Нет.

Лютик вздыхает и растягивает губы в сдержанной улыбке, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Геральта. С души будто бы падает камень.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — Иначе тебе пришлось бы сталкивать меня с обрыва.

Лютик не рискует поднять взгляд, но хочет думать, что Геральт тоже улыбается.


End file.
